Practitioners of the martial arts require extensive practice in the various postures and in the striking of targets either by hand or foot. Typically, a martial arts practitioner would practice against a soft, flexible, kidney-shaped single or double target focus pad held or retained at a particular position from the ground and at a desired angle. The target focus pad is generally held by an instructor or by a fellow practitioner.
It is desirable to provide for a martial arts focus target apparatus where one or particularly multiple focus target pads may be easily and interchangeably positioned at selected heights from the ground and at selected target angles to allow any angle of striking by the user and which permits the training of a beginner or advanced martial arts practitioner in multiple kicking and hand techniques.